


The Bucket List (AKA Hot Daddy Victor)

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: 300 Followers Facebook Prompts :) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Married Life, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Retirement, Short One Shot, Swearing, Teasing, Thighs, True Love, mentions of family planning, victor nikiforov has a beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Ever since their retirement from the skating world, Yuuri had been bombarded with strange and fascinating requests by Victor. It didn't take long to discover that his husband had been keeping a bucket list for years of things he wanted to do when he retired. Most of it was pretty harmless like fast food, gaming, and shopping. What Yuuri hadn't been prepared for, however, was the beard.





	The Bucket List (AKA Hot Daddy Victor)

Viktor Nikiforov had always been in the spotlight. Which was why when Viktor finally retired at the age of 32, he had a secret bucket list of things that he had never had the chance to do because of his career. Just normal things. The things others took for granted. He’d never shown his trivial list to anyone before out of embarrassment and he did most of the things on the down-low.

But then there was Yuuri. He couldn’t exactly hide it from his husband.

Since the two of them had stopped skating and decided to take some time off to plan for a family, they spent more and more time together around the house. So it was inevitable that Yuuri noticed that Victor was doing the occasional odd thing now and then. But Yuuri had never once made Viktor feel ashamed of the silly things that he was doing and the also retired-skater got used to coming home and finding Victor in plain weird situations.

Like the time Yuuri had got home from a day out with Phichit to find that Victor had been to Ikea and was very determinedly setting up some self-assembling furniture. They didn’t even  _ need  _ furniture. Yet there Victor sat in the lounge, looking frustrated as he tried to assemble something that Yuuri couldn’t identify no matter what angle he looked at it.

Then there was the phase of buying gadgets - technology gadgets, kitchen gadgets, reading gadgets, computer gadgets, the list went on and on and Yuuri found himself signing for a silly amount of packages from Amazon and wondering what strange thing that his husband had brought now.

Then there was the YouTube channel, his cooking phase, his gamers phase and most recently, his unhealthy phase as he tried to eat from every common fast food place that he had missed out on over the years. McDonald's became his favourite.

Victor did many a strange thing which was why Yuuri didn’t question it when the Russian stopped shaving one week. 

In all honesty, Yuuri was fascinated. When he woke up earlier than Victor in the mornings, he’d gaze at that light silver stubble gracing his pale skin and bite his lip in desire. He wanted to know how those coarse hairs would feel pressed against his thighs, his ass, his cock…

It caused him to shiver where he was sat in their shared home. Victor had left a little while ago to walk Makkachin, but Yuuri was expecting him back any minute now and he couldn’t quell the naughty thoughts running through his head.

To Victor, not shaving felt like a nice change. He had been so clean cut for so long, so smooth and immaculate, he kind of liked how it made him feel. He looked different, and it made him feel different. As if he was no longer Victor Nikiforov but he could just Victor. He wasn’t sure if he would keep it this way or not, but for now, he liked the man who looked back at him in the mirror.

As he returned from his walk with Makkachin, he was happy to see Yuuri curled up on the sofa. He pulled his coat off and his shoes and greeted him cheerfully. “I’m home, my darling,” he said, before jumping on the couch next to Yuuri. “Hey, you started watching it without me!” he exclaimed, referring to the next season of the latest TV show they had been binging on. This week it was Jane the Virgin. Telenovelas were one of Victor’s new guilty pleasures.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said with a wince. "I really wanted to see if Jane picked Raphael!" He snuggled in closer to his husband and rested his head on Victor's shoulder. "I can restart the episode if you want?"

“You’re such a traitor, how will you ever make it up to me?” he said dramatically. He reached for the remote and paused the show before looking at him with a cheeky smirk. He looked down at Yuuri’s lips and then smiled. “I can think of something…” he suggested.

Yuuri flushed from head to toe. His cock twitched in his pants and he couldn't stop his eyes from darting to the prominent stubble on his husband's jaw. "Yeah?" he prompted, feeling like he might explode if he uttered even a syllable more.

“Da,” he replied before closing the space between them and kissing him. For a moment Victor felt like his breath had been stolen. They’d been married for several years, they’d known each other longer, and they’d made love more times than one could count, but there was still something special about the way Yuuri kissed him. The softness of his lips, the sweet taste that was uniquely him, the way he softly sighed and leaned into Victor for more. He could never get used to it.

As always, Victor surprised Yuuri and the younger man couldn't help but moan in response. After his earlier daydream, Yuuri was already at half-mast and he couldn't stop himself from swinging his leg over Victor's lap and straddling his husband.

"Vitya," Yuuri whispered as he broke their kiss and rubbed his cheek against his husband's beard, enjoying the scratch against his skin.

Victor smiled, gripping the smaller man by the hips. “I’ve seen you looking,” he said. “I’m sorry I’ve been busy this week. Maybe we can make up for lost time?”

"Yes, please," Yuuri moaned, practically begging as he shuffled closer to Victor until he was sat flush in his lap. Over the years, he had grown more confident with his sexuality - or his eros as Victor still insisted on calling it - but Yuuri had still never managed to stop the furious blushing and now, he was brighter than a stoplight.

Victor pulled him closer by his jumper. Instead of kissing his lips, he kissed Yuuri’s cheek and then started to trail kisses down his jawline and to his neck. He lightly scratched his stubble over Yuuri’s sensitive neck, pleased as he started to squirm in his lap. “Look how pretty you blush,” he complimented.

Yuuri let out a breathy whine as he leaned into every one of Victor's precious touches to his skin. "Y-you should be used to it by now," he pointed out shakily as his hands reached up to grip Victor's shoulders tight to hold on for dear life.

“I’ll never get used to it, you get more beautiful every day,” he said, finally pulling him back into a kiss again. When they pulled away, Yuuri’s lips were red from the friction from his stubble. It looked delectable. “I wonder where else I can make you blush?” he asked. He reached for Yuuri’s jumper, pulling it over his head and only leaving him in a thin t-shirt. He quickly got rid of that too, his eyes devouring his husband's creamy skin.

The air around him was cold without his jumper and Yuuri shuddered a little, his nipples hardening. He blushed further, the redness spreading down his chest and he stammered a little. "V-Victor, it's cold…" You would think after years of living in Russia, Yuuri would have gotten used to it by now, but if anything, it was worse.

The younger man dropped his head to Victor's shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of his husband's neck and enjoying the warmth of his body.

“I’ll just have to warm you up then, won’t I?” He chuckled, running his hands over the goosebumps that emerged on the man’s skin with his large warm hands.

Victor kissed down Yuuri’s collarbone and down to his nipples. He licked over the hard bud before teasing it with his teeth as he looked up at Yuuri.

"Victor!" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise, though it definitely shouldn't have been. Victor had always loved playing with Yuuri's nipples and Yuuri enjoyed it more than he would voluntarily admit. This time, however, the scratch of Victor's beard against his sensitive nubs made Yuuri squeal and shake in his lover's hold. He arched his back, encouraging Victor to give him more and more.

The older man smirked and then teasingly rubbed his face downwards, until Yuuri was arching up into him, pushing himself onto his knees so that Victor could mouth further downward. “You need my mouth, baby?” Victor asked, knowing the answer.

"Y-yes, daddy, please," Yuuri whimpered.

Victor reached for Yuuri’s zipper, he pulled his jeans open and then made quick work of pulling his boxers down. The material bunched at his knees, showing off the pale skin of Yuuri's sweet thighs. He gripped Yuuri’s cock as it was exposed to him and he slowly jerked the long thick length. He kissed the sensitive head before very gently rubbing his cheek down the length of Yuuri’s cock.

"Holy shit!" Yuuri cried out as the delicious scratch sparked a painful pleasure deep inside him. His cock dribbled pre-come as he grew more and more excited by Victor. "Vitya, you feel so good. Oh, God…"

Victor felt smug with the power that it gave him to have such a beautiful response from his husband. He followed the teased skin with his tongue, soothing over the scratches with tender licks.

He didn’t stop there.

Victor shuffled downwards slightly and then sucked Yuuri’s balls into his mouth, one by one, sloppily licking at the soft smooth skin as he scratched his stubble across the top of Yuuri’s thighs.

"Victor, you're killing me," Yuuri moaned as he gripped at Victor's shining silver hair and pressed on it, making the stubble scratch just a little more against his skin. "I can't take much more. I want you so bad. Please, take your clothes off. I want to feel you."

“Not yet,” he teased. “I’m not done with you yet,” he promised. “I want you to come on my face,” he admitted, before sucking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth.

The feeling of his husband's warm, wet mouth encapsulating his cock made Yuuri shudder and moan like a wanton whore. No matter how many times Victor touched him, it was still just as intoxicating as the first time. If anything, time only made their bond stronger.

Yuuri couldn't stop himself from thrusting up a little into the cavern of Victor's mouth with another shiver. The warmth of him contrasted the cool air of the apartment and Yuuri wanted so much more. "Daddy, why do you always spoil your baby?" 

“I have to, it’s my job to make you happy,” Victor said as he pulled off and dirtily wanked Yuuri’s hot length. He tongued at the slit before he ducked his head downwards and teased at his balls again, sucking on them and rubbing his face all over Yuuri’s most sensitive places.

It was too much. Yuuri was already set to burst as Victor rubbed his face over every part of him Yuuri desired so very much. His hips made little aborted thrusts upward as he cried out in ecstasy. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" he screamed and trailed off as thick ropes of come shot out of him.

Victor groaned filthily as Yuuri came all over his face, it splashing across his beard and on his lips, he opened his mouth hoping to catch some. He wanted Yuuri’s come all over his face. He grinned up at his husband, feeling pleased that he had made him come so quickly.

“Does that mean you like the beard?” he asked with a smirk.

Yuuri whimpered a little before nodding, his eyes closed tight. "Fuck yeah, please don't ever shave again," he mumbled and reached out to stroke his husband's hair.

Victor laughed. "Never," he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of over 300 followers on FB, we are posting fun one-shots! :) Feel free to make prompts [here](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/posts/2241935209228171?__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARAXla9StJdYNkg038_wALMX7YsaO1UKuXDBDFlPOAWhqGpzkuDj0V4dkKDVeNksdD5Ct5GJDphcTQHXhzZibNE8-rYtbEzDy-ex7LNyebF1Low1TNA_y_cWx0FNtDGVnD37XzSE3zaz8iqT2VZWGnUIW6RtF7ejZ1JIW21Ad2z67-GNG989iiDmOcgEnPQMKMVc5_jd9YZQ-28VWMmJyBqZV059FE6z81vJtOF4EhTl_WkAXq1UpqxFOE21SOok-KmUWdOzu8koNRwnHJrLcKsDO7aSXvPzhSbHI_mN9we-YLd1jsy1JCHwncbHDFhyvBo-eVInK1XP_DT_MnXWiV7z&__tn__=-R)


End file.
